More to Him That Meets the Eye
by Selena Oceana
Summary: Artemis's first day at Gotham Academy she meets Dick Grayson who she thinks is some stuck up snob who only cares about himself but when she gets to know him more she starts to think there is more to him that meets the eye. Hiatus.
1. That Kid

**AN**

**Hey so lately it feels like every time I close my eyes a story idea pops into my head so I've decided to try and write them all down. **

**Okay I need a beta reader so feel free to help me out please!**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1 **

**That Kid**

Artemis POV

I walked into the doors of Gotham Academy a private school for stuck up snobs. **(A.N. this is not really true some people at public schools are stuck up but not all I know this because I went to a private school and some people were really nice!) **Sadly I was forced to where this stupid tight uniform, which was a plaid skirt, a blouse and the optional school jacket. I looked around the school looking at the trophy cases. There were tons of trophies for Dick Grayson the ward of Bruce Wayne aka Mr. Billionaire.

The kid was probably some rich stuck up snob brat who doesn't care about anyone but himself.

Soon I spotted the office and walked up to the secretary and told her my name. "Ah yes Miss Crock welcome to Gotham Academy here is your schedule."

"Thanks." I replied before walking off. 

"Artemis Crock." I heard a few minutes later walking down the same hallway while trying to find my locker.

"Dick Grayson."I muttered unhappily annoyed that I had to run into Mr. Playboy's ward.

"Nice to meet you!" He said sticking his hand out. I didn't take it, but, that didn't seem to faze him. "Welcome to Gotham Academy." He welcomed me. I just grunted showing him I heard him. I hoped he would get the message and leave but no such luck. "Can I please see your class schedule?" He asked politely. I was shocked most snobs would have demanded rather than asked nicely. Maybe I was being harsh on him and judge mental so I decided to give him my timetable while smiling slightly.  
>"Okay so this semester we have Science together, Vietnamese together and Italian together."<p>

"Why are you taking Vietnamese and Ukrainian and aren't you only thirteen and in grade 8 and not grade 10?" I asked confused.

"I could ask you the same questions besides the thirteen and grade 8 part." He smirked at me but it was playful, teasing and not a smug smirk. "Yes I am thirteen but I skipped grade 6 and grade 7 Science, English, and Social Studies I took grade 9 science, social studies and English last year and grade eight the year before. As to why I'm taking Vietnamese and Ukrainian is because I already speak English, French, Spanish, Russian, Mandarin, Cantonese, Japanese, Portuguese, Italian, Hungarian, Vlax Romani, Romanian, Romani, Greek, Latin, Eygptian, German, Domari, Lomavren, Hindi and the American Sign Language. **(Sorry I looked it up and I thought Dick was from Romania and I added other languages then I looked gypsies up as Dick is a gypsy (I've read) and I found out it was Romani not Romania but I already had these languages down and I thought know what he is going to speak all these languages. The only languages he for real speaks according to Wikipedia is English, French, Spanish, Russian, Mandarin, Cantonese, and Japanese and he also has some knowledge of Romani, the alien language of Tamaran, and American Sign Language and I decided that he would fully speak those two languages but that he would not speak Tamaran yet as he has not met Starfire yet.) **

"Wow." I muttered stunned but quickly gained my composure. "Wow that's quite a big amount." I commented, "Where did you learn to speak all that?" I asked.

"Well I learned English, Vlax Romani, Romanian, Romani, Domari, Lomavren, Hindi and the American Sign Language from my parents and tutors that Bruce gave me taught me the rest."

"Why did you learn all those languages?" I asked.

"Most of them were from my heritage and I wanted to learn them to honor my parents and the rest I took interest in." He smiled at me but, I could see pain hidden in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for bringing up you know, your parents." I whispered softly shocking myself at both the words I spoke and the protective feeling that was beginning to creep up my throat.

"It's okay." He whispered back in just a soft tone as mine had been.

"So do we have any classes together next semester?" I asked.

"Yes we have English, and Social Studies together next semester.

"Great. Later."

"See you another time. It was nice meeting you." He returned smoothly.

That would only be the first time I met Dick Grayson. My only thought now? If I had known then what I know now…..

**Yeah it's crap. I need reviews and your input so help me out. Please.**


	2. Block Orders

_**Artemis's and Robin's Block Schedules**_

_**I OWN NOTHING No $$$$$ made with this story.**_

**Artemis's Schedule**

**Block 1: Science 10 – Mr. Buzz**

**Block 2: Math 10 – Ms. Kathy**

**Block 3: Vietnamese – Mr. Karen**

**Block 4: Ukrainian – Mrs. Little**

**Dick's Schedule **

**Block 1: Science – 10 Mr. Buzz**

**Block 2: P.E. 10 – Mr. Wishword**

**Block 3: Vietnamese – Mr. Karen**

**Block 4: Ukrainian – Mrs. Little**

_**These are the schedules for this semester. Thanks for reading sorry for the long wait!**_


	3. The Mission with Robin

**So sorry the long update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**I have also added German to the languages as it was brought to my attention that I forgot a language. **

**Nothing has changed I do not own anything. **

_**Regular Italics with 'surrounding' the text are M'gann's mind link.**_

Artemis's POV

The end of the day came quickly after I met Dick Grayson. As soon as I got home I quickly changed into my costume and left for the nearest Zeta Tube. As soon as I arrived, "Recognized Artemis, B07 rang out. "Good Afternoon Artemis how was school?" Aqualad the team leader asked. "Fine." I answered before walking towards the kitchen.

"Artemis, how was your day?" Robin asked smirking.

"Fine." I once again responded.

"Meet any friends at school?"

"Not really." I responded, annoyed with the questions.

"Too bad, it takes time." He spoke before walking off.

"Artemis, would you like a cookie, they are baked fresh?" M'gann asked.

"Sure, thanks." I spoke before biting in to the slightly burnt cookie. M'gann has got better at cooking but she has a ways to go.

"Team, Mission." Batman's cold voice, echoed across the room.

As soon as we arrived, Batman spoke, "League sources have informed us of a possible international security breach, your mission is to hack the information and to stop the drug bust that league sources have reported to cover the breach." Batman finished in his monotone voice.

* * *

><p>"Link up everyone!" Aqualad ordered.<p>

'_M'gann' _

'_Here'_

'_Kid Flash'_

'_Here'_

'_Robin'_

'_Here'_

'_Artemis'_

'_Here' _

'_Superboy'_

'_Here' _

'_Kid Flash, run the perimeter and check for security cameras; M'gann fly over him, invisibly. Robin and Artemis; sneak in and take out the guards, discreetly, do not be seen or heard. Superboy and I will wait for your go ahead.' All of us swiftly followed orders and did as asked. As M'gann and Kid Flash took off; Robin and I snuck into the building. _

* * *

><p>Robin's POV<p>

My cackle bounced off the walls as I leapt from the air landing on the guard's back to use his shoulders as a springboard to flip at another guard, kicking him in the face. I glanced over my shoulders to see Artemis firing at the other two guards. "This is fun, isn't it?" I asked, followed by a cackle.

"We are on a covert Mission." She hissed in reply.

"I'm being covert; who do you think I am, Kid Flash?" I responded cheekily, earning a smirk in reply. "Come on," I continued, "let's kick these losers into next week." I finished, before taking out three bird-a-rangs and throwing them at the last three guards. _'Aqualad, It's Robin, we have completed are work, the guards are unconscious.'_

'_Good work Robin; Artemis; we need you two now find the main computer system and hack it. Artemis will watch guard and Robin, hack the files. Kid Flash, M'gann, Superboy and myself; are headed to cause distraction by breaking up the drug deal.' _

'_On our way Aqualad' _Artemis and I chorused in harmony.

Artemis's POV

Finding the computer system was easy enough, we just snuck in through the vents to the heavily guarded room; taking out the inside guards swiftly, not leaving them conscious to raise the alarm. Robin hastily gagged them as I hog-tied them together.

'_Artemis, I am going to start the process, I have a computer drive to copy the files into, watch for any intruders please.' _

'_Go ahead.' _I commanded.

* * *

><p>'<em>Robin how long left?' <em>I asked impatiently.

'_I've hacked the files, all I need to do is copy them to this drive.'_

'_How long should that take?' _

'_5 minutes'_

'_Well hur- hang on did you hear that?'_

'_Yes, sounds like the guards outside are suspicious. Turn off the lights and attack swiftly from behind while I will try to speed up the copying of the files. Artemis use a knock-out-gas arrow' _He finished pulling on a gas mask.

'_I am on it.' _I responded as I moved to shut off the lights. I hid beside the area where the door would open, pulling on a gas mask and then taking out my bow and arrows I prepared to fire. All I could hear was the thumping of my heart before the door started to open with a squeak. Without hesitation I pulled back the string and fired. Instantaneously, the gas spread out in the room along with the rising sound of coughs. Without delay I shut the door. _'Robin, are you finished?' _I asked.

'_Almost, I just have to delete their files on the computer.' _He replied.

'_Done, let's get out of here!' _Nodding my head in agreement I jumped up into the vents after him. _'Aqualad, Robin and I are finished. We are on our way.'_

'_Good work. We our finished our work as well. M'gann how long until the Bio-ship gets here?'_

'_Two minutes.' _

'_Alright team; meet up at the clearing.' _

Bursting out into the sunshine Robin and I jumped towards the ground, landing in crouches. Sprinting towards the clearing we arrived just before everyone else. "It was astrous working with you today Artemis." Robin spoke while flashing a white pearled smile at me.

"Uh same here I guess." I responded. A few seconds later everyone else crashed in, followed by the Bio-ship. "Everyone in. Good work today team." The ever preppy M'gann beamed as she walked in. "Let's get on our way!" Robin chirped happily. As soon as everyone buckled in we took off into the sky.

**An**

**Review? Tips, Flames, Compliments, advice, comments etc. are all welcomed and gladly accepted with a virtual vanilla iced cake in return…or whatever cake you want…or other treat. **


End file.
